


Like I Don't

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “You know I love you, right?” Dean says, his voice deep yet unwavering, completely steady while Castiel shudders and writhes, coming apart at his seams. “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”





	Like I Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> This goes out to Shawn. Thanks for the prompt which was "You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don't." I hope you enjoy!! <3

Castiel’s arms shake where they’re raised above his head, his feet up on his tippy toes as he waits. He’s stretched out, his body aching from being stuck in this position for so long. His breathing is steady but his heart taps rapidly against his ribs. He hates just waiting. 

“Mmm,” someone hums behind him, their voice deliciously low, forcing arousal to burn in the pit of Castiel’s belly. “You look so beautiful like this.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Castiel says back, his voice breathy. 

Dean steps around to the front of Castiel, his eyes greedily taking in his naked body. He feels so vulnerable, so exposed. A shudder wracks through his body because even now he’s turned on beyond belief, loving that his alpha takes control and does exactly as he wishes. 

Dean is wearing his suit, his fingers slowly pulling the tie loose from around his throat. The move undeniably sexy and Castiel can’t hold back his whimper. Dean smirks before taking his tie and shoving it forcibly into Castiel’s mouth. 

“There we go, sweetheart. That’ll help you stay quiet.”

Castiel nods his head, his eyes wide as he watches Dean’s every move. The alpha unbuttons his top two buttons before slowly sliding out of his suit jacket. Castiel groans around the tie in his mouth which makes Dean smile. It still earns his a smack on his ass cheek but at least he got to see Dean’s smile. 

Dean steps around Castiel until he’s out of view. His hands slide along Castiel’s hips until they’re planted on his ass. Dean squeezes his cheeks, pulling them apart, forcing a whimper from Castiel’s throat that’s muffled through the tie. His hole clenches and unclenches as slick dribbles free and slides down his thighs. 

“Look at you,” Dean murmurs, his voice sounding awed. Castiel’s cheeks flame at the inspection. “So wet. So ready.”

Castiel nods his head, whining, begging as best as he can for Dean to touch him, to fuck him. Instead, Dean pulls his hands away and steps in front of Castiel once more. He smirks as Castiel makes a pained noise. The alpha steps into Castiel’s space, laying a gentle kiss against his lips. Castiel can’t even resiprocate because of how full his mouth currently is. His eyes beg for more but his alpha ignores them. 

Dean’s hand gently caresses his cheek. Castiel leans into the touch, nuzzling into Dean’s palm. “Such a good boy,” Dean murmurs as he steps back. Castiel’s front feels cold now that Dean’s body is no longer pressed against him. He watches as his alpha rolls up the sleeves of white dress shirt. His lean forearms are now on display and they show off just how strong Dean is when the alpha picks Castiel up by the back of his thighs, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. 

Castiel’s head tips back, his throat completely on display for Dean and the alpha growls in approval. His mouth licking across Castiel’s throat before running his teeth over the sensitive skin. Castiel shudders as Dean’s hands find his ass, his fingers teasing his crack. 

“You know I love you, right?” Dean says, his voice deep yet unwavering, completely steady while Castiel shudders and writhes, coming apart at his seams. Two of Dean’s fingers plunge into his ass, testing to see how ready Castiel is and humming in approval when they sink in without any resistance. “I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

Castiel bucks against the fingers in his ass. But instead of getting more, Dean drops him back to the floor. Castiel cries out in distress at being left empty but Dean just walks around to his backside silently. Castiel hears the sound of a zipper and he raises his hips as best as he can while having his hands tied over his head like they are. 

The moment Dean’s hot, blunt head rests against his hole, Castiel stills. He lets out the most wanton moan to ever reach his ears as Dean slowly slides in. God. It’s so perfect, stretching him and filling him just as he needs. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs despite Dean not being able to understand him around the makeshift gag. 

“You like that,” Dean whispers harshly in his ear as he pulls out and plunging back in. “You like how I use your hole just for my pleasure? You like how you’re mine, Cas?”

Castiel vigorously nods his head, letting out little whimpers and moans as Dean fucks him roughly. The hands on his hips bite into his skin, no doubt leaving little finger shaped bruises that he’ll revel in later. His cock nails Castiel’s prostate over and over again. 

“God, you sound so fucking desperate, Cas,” Dean hisses out before he bites down on Cas’ shoulder. If he had permission, Castiel knows he’d have come all over the floor by now but he wills his orgasm back, wanting to please his alpha. 

Dean’s knot begins to form, stretching his hole wider and wider on every thrust. “You want my knot, sweetheart? You want it real bad, don’t you?”

Castiel nods his head, letting out desperate pleas. Tears prickle against his eyes with how much he needs Dean’s knot. 

Dean continues to thrust until finally, his stills his hips and unloads inside Castiel’s ass. Only, he keeps his knot out. Castiel lets out a cry, the tears slowly falling down his cheeks, his cock twitching violently yet his orgasm just out of reach. Fuck. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Dean whispers before pulling out and falling to his knees behind Castiel. 

Castiel moans as Dean kisses his hole before sucking. He slurps up as much of his own cum as he can before standing up and circling to the front of Castiel. He grips Castiel’s chin tight, pulling the tie free and replacing it with his cum covered tongue. The taste of Dean’s cum mixed with his own slick has Castiel’s cock jerking once more where it’s trapped between them. 

“Such a good boy for me, Cas,” Dean whispers, his face showing just how proud he is. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Castiel gets out and he doesn’t even recognize his voice because of how fucking wrecked it is. 

Dean wraps his palm around Castiel’s dick, jerking it a few times before letting go. “I hope you’re ready for more. Because we’re nowhere near done, sweetheart.”


End file.
